


Red Brick River

by Fanless



Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [4]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: 10. Breathe Again"We aren't getting paid nearly enough for this."
Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270619





	Red Brick River

Below the sewer's surface it's particulate and foul, almost impossible to see through—not that one would generally, probably, want to. Brownness stings Mr. Vandemar's eyes and fills his nose. He has held his breath for so long that if he were given to fancy, he might fancy his lungs full enough to buoy him up above the water, up until he bumps against the ceiling like an overly large and horrible balloon.  
  
He breaks the surface, plesiosaur-like.

"Any sign?" barks Mr. Croup, foot tapping. Vandemar's head shakes, spraying muck.  
  
Croup sniffs.

"We aren't getting paid _nearly_ enough for this."

**Author's Note:**

> The bowels may be all-important in cities and people alike, but you wouldn't catch me diving into any. Further proof that Vandemar must be near indestructible.
> 
> What the hell do they spend their money on, anyway?


End file.
